There are presently known, i.e. prior art low-voltage lighting fixtures, which are fixed within or secured to ceiling boards by means of a support which is applied on the ceiling boards by leaf springs.
A major drawback of these lighting fixtures of the prior art is that it is impossible to remove the lighting fixture from its support, for example, in order to change or replace the lighting fixture.
This occurs because the lighting fixture is mounted within a circular opening of a horizontal part of the support, which makes it impossible to reach the fixture. Thus, a technician must take down the ceiling boards nearest to each lighting fixture, in order, for example, to check or replace a fixture. This constraint causes a considerable loss of time, and will often, after some time, cause the ceiling boards to deteriorate.